Last Christmas
by FishieSnap
Summary: Oneshot. Last Christmas, now a year later. Why her?


Do not own Inuyasha or anything!!!!

A woman of long wavy black hair and irresistible brown eyes, walked up to a house filled Christmas decorations of red and green. The woman paused at the entrance of the house, then proceeded to ring the bell.

_Ding Dong_

"KAGOMEEE!!!! Finally, you made it!!! I've been waiting forever for you to come!" screamed another woman at the woman named Kagome.

"Sorry Sango, walking hurts you know? Haha Well aren't you going to let me?" said Kagome to her friend Sango.

"Cha! Just put your coat there and go inside!" said Sango as she moved to let Kagome in. Kagome then walked to the living room.

_Wow! Sango and Miroku sure did this place well! Omg, what a cute reindeer!!! _I then walked into the kitchen and got some hot chocolate, then I heard laughter, his laughter.

I turn around.

There he was.

_Inuyasha… _

Standing right by the fireplace was Inuyasha with her, Kikyo.

Suddenly a memory came upon me.

Flashback (a year ago)

" Omg, Sango do you think I can do this?"

"Kagome, gosh, you can alright? Just do it!" yelled a irritated Sango.

"Ok!" _I can do this. Kagome breathe in and out. _

With that done, the two girls continued to walk to a huge mansion and opened the door. They both then continued to the living room where everyone was.

There stood a Christmas tree standing 10 feet up, with shiny ornaments and dolls with sparkling dresses and on top a holy angel complete with a halo of gold. Underneath, tons of wrapped gifts with all various kinds of patterns and colors.

Kagome then walked up to the tree and held her tiny present wrapped with crimson red paper, a big silver bow and a pink heart tag. She let out a big sigh and continued to stare at the present and mainly at the tag on it.

_I can do this. Just put it down and he'll read it, then we'll happily ever after. Sango even said it. _With that and a smile on her face, she put the gift among the others.

"Kagomeee, pssssss, come here!!" Sango secretly motioned her friend over to her. "What?" whispered back Kagome. "Inuyasha just walked outside, go follow him and you know, do the deed" "O-ok" blushing, Kagome went outside to the backyard where Inuyasha vanished to.

_I can't believe I'm finally doing this. I am going to confess my feelings to Inuyasha. Breathe. _Kagome then saw Inuyasha leaning against a tree, feeling dazed she just stood there in fear and doubt. Finally getting over it she then moved to speak.

"Inu-" "-yasha, why is that you have called me out here?" said another voice. Quickly Kagome hid behind another tree, peeking at the scene.

" Well um see.." Inuyasha attempted to speak, but failed miserably and blushing. Kagome just opened her mouth and covered it with her hand, pained at seeing Inuyasha blushing for someone that wasn't her. This reminded her to find out who this person is that made Inuyasha blush.

_Kikyo. No. Why? Kikyo, why is she here? Her and Inuyasha broke up months ago. _Heat beating, feeling that she was intruding, but a feeling of curiosity burst within. Looking on at the two people, who were oblivious that she was there.

"Inuyasha, please? Why call me out?" Kikyo calmly asked. "Kikyo, I don't know how to say it. Ever since we've been apart I don't know what to do. I know the reason why you broke it off with me was because I was being brash, stupid, and didn't notice how you were feeling. I've changed since you left me, it was a big wake up call not seeing you next to me." "Inuyasha."

Behind the tree stood a shaken Kagome holding her hand to her mouth, struggling not to cry at the sound of her heart breaking. _Please Inuyasha, don't say it, don't say it!_

"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that….well I love you Kikyo. I want you back. There is no one else in the world for me. No one. I promise. It's only you, Kikyo." "Yes, Inuyasha, I love you too." confessed Inuyasha and Kikyo while Kagome finally released her tears and broke into a run towards the house, past Sango, seeing the tree in sight.

Rushing, so no one could see her, grabbed the tiny red present and pulled out a pen scribbling something. Then snatching her things and running out the door, unaware of someone who has watched her ever since she walked in the house. The unknown person shook their head and turned hateful eyes at Inuyasha and Kikyo walking in with smiles.

"Another man's loss, is another man's gain." then the unknown person walked out the door.

Sango, confused at her friend's actions and walked to the tree to see what Kagome had done. Then she heard clapping and laughter, she turned around and saw Inuyasha with his arms a smiling Kikyo. Realizing what had just transpired, she looked down at the red present with a pink heart tag. Trying to see what the scribbled out words were, then she got it and shook her head in sorrow for her friend.

Scribbled out were the words _Inuyasha, I Love You. From Kagome_

Back from flashback

_So, they're still together then. Sigh. I guess its ok. _Kagome then walked towards Inuyasha, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey Inuyasha, long time no see." whispered Kagome. "Oh gods! Kags! Where have you been?" said an excited Inuyasha at seeing his friend. "Oh, just traveling around." "Oh. Oh! Kags meet Kikyo. Remember her?" "Hello Kikyo and yes I remember her."

At the sight of seeing them together still hurt her heart abit even after a year. _At least he remembers me. Snort. He better. _Then the three continued to chat and Kagome kept hurting at seeing her old love gaze at Kikyo with loving eyes and intimate gestures of love and devotion.

_It's ok. I am going to be fine. Really. _" Kagome I am here, sorry I was late. Traffic is not fun out there." the person then continued to then hug Kagome and nuzzle her neck and kiss it. Startled, Kagome jumped up then relaxed realizing who it was. Smiling she then remembered that she will be fine, in fact, great. All because of this one person. Looking up, she kissed the man on the forehead. Turning back to Inuyasha, she smiled and moved to the side of the man.

_My turn. _"Inuyasha, this here is the love of my life. Do you remember him?" "uh yeah! Kagome since when? Not that's its bad, but since when?" demanded Inuyasha. "Ever since…last Christmas." smiled Kagome at the memory that had gone sour then back to sweet. "Oh, so you were with him instead of the party huh? Fine I guess, at least I know he won't treat you bad. Ok, I approve of you." nodding Inuyasha walked away with Kikyo in hand.

"Ah, yes, I would never treat you wrongly and will always love you, dear Kagome." kissing Kagome on the lips with passion and a promise to never leave her. Breaking apart, Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

"I know you will never. You are always looking out for me. I'm so happy you found me last year, after what happened at the party. I will never forget your confession." kissing again. Kagome giggled.

"My Sesshoumaru."


End file.
